Reunion
by Darkangel-Luv
Summary: I'm not really good at summaries but basically it's about Ace and female Luffy being reunited. In progress R&R Warning: genderbend
1. Forest Troubles

_**Okay hey guys! I've been grounded for awhile but I finally got my computer back yea! **_

_**So anyways here's a story I've been working on for a couple of months Enjoy!**_

_**Oh... wait before you start reading here's a little side note to keep in mind: **_

_**Luffy is a 11 year old girl with waist length black hair with blue highlights she has blue eyes and she wears a white long sleeved shirt under a red vest knee high hightops with red laces and black shorts and of course her straw that.**_

_**WARNING: swearing (a lot of swearing which is all Sanji's fault) and violence **_

_**I don't own one piece or any of the characters, If I did Ace would still be alive **_

_**T^T**_

_**P.S. I'm sorry in advance for all the time skips I'm really lazy.**_

(Luffy's POV)

I'm stumbling through the woods on some shitty island, my wounds hurt like a fucking bitch and I'm really dizzy "god the last thing I remember is fighting that God damn marine! *trips over a tree root* SHIT! If I don't fix this gash soon I'm gonna bleed out!" I look down and see my arm up to my elbows slick with blood, I pull some moss off a near by tree and sit on a rock trying to clean some of the blood up. Then I hear distant voices from in front of me so I stand and start running the other way but I trip over another God damn tree root and fall face first into the ground yelling in pain when my gash hits a rock "AHHH!" My vision starts blurring as a pool of blood forms around me then I hear a man's voice and I whisper his name as he come into view then everything turns black.

(Normal POV)

Three men emerge from the brush a lanky blonde, smoking brunette and a shirtless raven haired teen. They look around and they gasp as their eyes land on a little girl laying on the ground surrounded by blood, the raven haired teen is frozen for a moment before he runs forward with a look of horror on his face as he reaches her he skids to a stop yelling, "LUFFY!" The girl looks up and whispers "ace" before she passes out.

(Ace's POV)

We're walking through the woods scouting out the area lookin for possible threats, "Damn this grass is itchy as fuck, can we go back now I'm hungry" I whined to Marco and Thatch dragging my feet behind me. Thatch turns and yells, "No Ace we have to finish scouting Pops said we had to mak-" I quickly cut him off because I hear something in further in the woods, "Shh! Did you guys hear that?" Marco and a Thatch exchange a look then shake their heads no," Let's go check it out just in csse" I suggest and start to walk towards ththe noise.

*TIMESKIP*

We finally got through the trees and as soon as I stepped through the brush my heart stopped because when I looked around I saw my precious baby sister lying in some pool of blood, for a minute I'm frozen and don't hear Marco and Thatch come behind me then my mind finally processes the image in front of me and I run over to her while calling out her name, "LUFFY!" When I reach her on my knees I pick her up as gently as possible and turn to leave. As I'm walking away Thatch asks," do you know her Ace?" I glare at him and snarl ," that doesn't matter right now let's just get her back to the ship." All I'm focused on is helping Luffy.

*TIMESKIP*

I'm sitting (A/N: this is still Ace's POV) in the infirmary waiting for Luffy to wake up when Marco walks in "Hey, Ace Pops wants to see you" he says quietly not wanting to wake the sleeping child, I sigh, "okay I'll be right there" I look at Luffy one last time before leaving with Marco.

On Deck With Whitebeard

I nod to all of the crew and to Pops before I turn to all of them and explain," Ok so I know you all are wondering who that little girl is so I'll tell you, She's my kid s-" Suddenly a scream shoots through the air, "AAAACCCCEEE!" I curse and run for the door shouting behind me, " She's my little sister and she's looking for me so I gotta go calm her down!" I run for the infirmary with the crew in tow.


	2. Together Again

_**Heyy Guys~~ A. here! Thanks for all the favs and follows I'm glad you guys like this, So anywhore here's chapter two I hope you like it R&R! **_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own one piece or any of it's characters *sulking in the corner* *creepy smile***_

_**" " Speech**_

_**' ' Thoughts**_

(Ace's POV)

When we make it to the infirmary a blur of black, blue and red (Luffy) yells my name and lunges for me. I smile down at Luffy and smooth her hair down lovingly while pulling her closer to me.

(Luffy's POV)

I wake up to bright lights in my eyes and a buzzing sound in my ears I try to sit up then stop when I feel pain shoot through me. 'what happened, where the hell am I?' Then suddenly everything rushed back to me and I remember seeing Ace and him saving me in the forest, "ACCEE!" Where is he? I'm alone again, tears are running down my face and I turn hearing footsteps behind me. I get down in a fighting stance but stop when I see my brother I yell his name and lunge for him. He expects it so when I pounce on him we don't fall he pets my hair and hugs me tight. After our hug he sets me down gives me a stern look and says, " Monkey D. Luffia, I'm really happy to see you but, why in the world did you leave the island before you were old enough?" I burst into tears and start to sob uncontrollably, he sits on the ground pretzel style and whispers ," come here Lu tell me what's wrong." I nod then sit as he rocks back and forth rubbing my back, 'Ace I love you so much' "*sniffles*Jii-chan tried to marry me to a marine *sob* b-but I said no and ran away. I'm sorry Ace don't be mad! I hug him tighter and bury my face in his chest.

_**Sorry it's Soo short my fingers started cramping. I might update tomorrow. Thanks for reading remember to R&R**_


End file.
